nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Day Military Pricing List
This is a compiled list of prices for common equipment from a number of countries. All prices are in 2009 US Dollars. Also remember that, unless otherwise stated, this is for new-build equipment, with a full package including training, initial spare parts, support equipment, and a host of other knicknacks. This is obviously a lot more than the cost of the basic unit, but it's what's needed to actually use it. However, only in warships and specialized missile launchers (SAM & ATGM systems) are munitions included!. That means that aircraft prices do NOT cover missiles and bombs! And finally if something is not here and you have received a request or wish to make a request or offer for something not listed, post here to request the price. Note that, especially for small arms and components, it's not really worth the effort of looking it up. Also respect the fact that most non-western munitions also range from a royal pain to virtually impossible to dig up, so that same rule applies. Index: *United States *Russia *France *Germany *United Kingdom *Ukraine *Italy *Israel *China *Spain *South Korea *India *Turkey *Sweden *South Africa *Iran *Other Europe *Other Asia *Other Africa & Latin America *Japan *And the URDAHRBF US MILITARY EQUIPMENT The US is the world's largest and most complete exporter of military hardware, selling just about anything anyone could want - though only to the right customers at the right price. Units marked with an asterisk are multinational products that may need approval from other partners as well. CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *M1A2 SEP MBT: $18 million *M1A2S MBT: $16+ million *M1A1M MBT: $8.58 million *M1A2 Export MBT: $13 million *Stryker MGS: $7-8 million *LAV III IFV: $3-3.5 million, depending on variant *Stryker ICV: $2.5-3 million, depending on variants *M1117 APC (stretched ASV): $1.2-1.3 million *M1117 ASV: $1.2-1.3 million *M113 APC: $0.7-1 million, depending on variant *RG-33L MRAP: $1.4 million *RG-33 MRAP: $700,000 *Caiman MRAP: ~$900,000 *International MaxxPro Dash MRAP: $915,000 *Cougar MRAP: ~$450-850,000, depending on variant *M-ATV MRAP: $800-900,000 *HMDS (Husky Mounted mine Detection System): $8 million *HMMWV: $150-300,000, depending on variant *THAAD Battery: $2.25 billion for radar, control systems, 3 launchers, & 48 missiles *PAC-3 Battery: $1.1 billion for radar, control systems, 4 launchers, 24 GEM-C/T & 32 PAC-3 missiles -$1.4 billion with 96 PAC-3 missiles replacing GEM-C/T. *-$300 million to upgrade PAC-2 & add 32 PAC-3 missiles (base capability) *-$600-700 million to upgrade to Full PAC-3 Config 3 system *Improved Patriot (PAC-2+) Battery: $350-400 million for radar, control systems, 4 launchers, & 32 GEM-C/T missiles *Patriot (PAC-2) Battery: $250 million for radar, control systems, 4 launchers, & 32 missiles *NASAMS II: ~$165 million per fire unit *Centurian C-RAM (land-based Phalanx): $15-18 trillion * *Avenger PMSS: $9.5 million for 1 launcher & 10 missiles *HIMARS 227mm MRL: $18.5 million, $40 million with comprehensive ammunition package *M777 155mm TH: $4.5 million *M121 120mm Mortar: $150,000 *M252A1 81mm Mortar: ~$75,000 Aircraft *F/A-22: ~$220 million – $136 million flyaway cost *F-15SE: ~$120-140 million, depending on options *F-15E: $110-130 million, depending on variant - ($120 million or so based on F-15K, $120+ million for the SG, Israeli F-15I purchase plus inflation suggests $110 million per, and that’s with Israel providing some components) *F-35B: $180-200 million *F-35C: $160-180 million *F-35A: $150-170 million *EA-18G: $125-130 million *F/A-18E/F: $98 million *F-16E/F Block 60: $90 million *F-16C/D Block 50/52+: $78 million *F-16C/D Block 50/52: $60 million licensed production, $10 million to upgrade older models *P-8A MMA: $262.5 million *E-767 AWACS: $600-700+ million *E-737 AWACS: $425 million *E-2D AWACS: $250 million *E-2C Hawkeye 2000: $200 million *KC-767: $225 million *C-17A: $400 million *C-130J-30: $100-110 million *KC-130J: $100-110 million *C-130J: $90-$100 million *C-27J: $35 million *HC-144A/CN-235 MPA: $40 million *AH-64D Block III: $70 million, $85 million with munitions, $22.5 million for remanufactured AH-64A *AH-64D Block II: $50 million base, $65 million with munitions *AH-1Z: $40 million *Bell 407 ARH: $15 million with modest munition package, $20+ million with full munitions *AH-6i: ~$10 million *H-92: $62 million *MH-60R: $55 million *S-70B: $35-50 million, depending on variant *MV-22: ~$130 million *CH-47F: ~$70-80 million *MH-60S: $45 million base, $125 million with Mine countermeasures equipment *UH-60M: $44 million *UH-60L/S-70A: $25-35 million, depending on variant *AH-60L Battlehawk: $45 million *UH-1Y: ~$20 million as remanufacture, ~$30 million new *Bell 412EP: $13 million *UH-1N: ~$10 million *Avenger UCAV System: ~$110-120 million for 4 aircraft & ground control *MQ-9 Reaper UCAV: $110 million per 4-unit system *MQ-5B Hunter UCAV: $100 million per 6-unit system *MQ-1 Predator: $90 million per 4-unit system *MQ-8B Fire Scout UCAV: ~$15 million for 3 aircraft & ground control *RQ-4E Global Hawk UAV: $120+ million per aircraft *RQ-4B Global Hawk UAV: $280 million per 2-unit system + $90 million per extra aircraft *-$200-300 million additional for secure comm systems *RQ-4A Global Hawk UAV: $220 million per 2-unit system + $60 million per extra aircraft *RQ-7B Shadow 200 UAV: $16 million for 4 aircraft & 2 ground stations *ScanEagle UAV System: $7 million *RQ-16 T-Hawk UAV System: $450-700,000, depending on payload *Maveric UAV System: $550,000 for 3 aircraft & ground control *RQ-11B UAV System: $500,000 per 3-unit system *Desert Hawk UAV System: $300,000 for 6 aircraft & ground control *RQ-14 Dragon Eye UAV System: $150,000 for 3 aircraft & ground control * Naval Units Highly variable by nature. Best determined according to specific requirements on a case-by-case basis. Designs offered by the US include: *Nimitz CVN: $6.5 billion *Zumwalt DDG: $2.5+ billion *Arleigh Burke Flight IIA DDG: $1.6+ billion *LCS (either version): $530 million *Wasp LHD: $1.8 billion *San Antonio LPD: $1.4+ billion *LCAC: $65 million *RAM Block 1A CIWS: $30 million for Mk.31 launcher & 21 missiles *SeaRAM CIWS: $25 million for automated launch system & 11 missiles *Phalanx Block 1B CIWS: ~$15-16 million *-$4 million as upgrade of existing weapons *Phalanx Block 1A: ~$12-13 million *Phalanx Block 1: ~$11-12 million *MDG-351 "Millenium Gun" CIWS: ~$10 million Munitions *SM-3 Block IA: $10 million *THAAD Missile: $12 million *PAC-3 Missile: $4.5 million, $4 million for reloads *Patriot GEM-C/T: ~$2.5 million new, $600,000 as upgrade of existing missiles *MIM-104D Patriot: ~$2 million *SM-2ER Block IV: ~$2.5 million *SM-2MR Block IIIA/B: $1.7-1.8 million *SLAMRAAM: $1.55 million per missile, including provisions to mount system on fixed or mobile launch units *RIM-116B RAM Block IA: $950,000 *ESSM: $800,000 *FIM-92A Stinger: ~$2.7 million for launcher & 10 missiles *AIM-120D: $1.5 million *AIM-120C7: $850,000 *AIM-120C5: $550,000 *AIM-9X: $550-650,000 *AIM-9M-2: $200,000 for new users, $110,000 for current users *AGM-88E AARGM: ~$1.2 million *AGM-88D HARM: ~$0.9-1 million *BGM-109: $3 million *AGM-84K SLAM-ER: $3.5 million *AGM-158 JASSM: $2-3 million *A/R/UGM-84L Harpoon Block II: $3.2 million *AGM-154A/C JSOW: $375,000 *M39 ATACMS Block IA: $1.5 million *AGM-65H Maverick: $375,000 *AGM-65G2 Maverick: $350,000 *AGM-65D Maverick: $300,000 *AGM-65H Maverick: ~$325,000 *AGM-65E Maverick: ~$200,000 *AGM-114L: $425,000 *AGM-114M: $125,000 *AGM-114K: $100,000 *APKWS II Guided 70mm Rocket: $30-40,000 *M30 GMLRS Rocket Pod: $100,000 *FGM-148 Javelin: ~$100-120,000 per missile, $400,000 per CLU *TOW-2B: ~$55,000 basic, ~$60,000 RF, $80,000 to upgrade older launcher, $200,000 launcher – *TOW-2A: $50,000 basic, $55,000 RF, $80,000 to upgrade older launcher, $200,000 launcher *GBU-39 SDB: $77,000 *GBU-15(V)2: ~$550,000 *GBU-15(V)1: ~$375,000 *GBU-28: ~$350,000 *EGBU-27 Paveway III 2000-lb: ~$160,000 *GBU-27 Paveway III 2000-lb: ~$125,000 *EGBU-24 Paveway III 2000-lb: ~$160,000 *GBU-24 Paveway III 2000-lb: ~$125,000 *EGBU-10 Paveway II 2000-lb: ~$110,000 *GBU-10 Paveway II 2000-lb: ~$75,000 *EGBU-16 Paveway II 1000-lb: ~80,000 *GBU-16 Paveway II 1000-lb: ~50,000 *EGBU-12 Paveway II 500-lb: ~$65,000 *GBU-12 Paveway II 500-lb: ~$35,000 *JDAM: $70-80,000, depending on variant *M395 Guided 120mm mortar shell: $5000 *Mk.48 Mod 7AT 21" Torpedo: ~$4-4.5 million new, $3.75 million upgrade of existing weapons *Mk.48 Mod 6 21" Torpedo: ~$3.5-4 million *Mk.54 Torpedo: $1.1 million FUTURE SYSTEMS Ground *M1 Abrams Upgrade/Replacement: Probably won’t see sales during the round, but there is a need to either replace or extend the service life of Abrams tanks by 2020. I have heard of an M1A3 upgrade being fielded by 2017 or 2018. *EFV: ~$25 million based on cost escalation. IOC in 2015. *ULTRA-AP: ~$400,000 export. *JLTV: IOC probably in 2014-2016. Probably around $300,000 export *MEADS: IOC expected in 2011-2012. Probably around $1.5-2 billion per unit *SLAMRAAM-ER: Too early for hard data on price or service date, but I would expect around $1.2-1.5 million based on costs of existing SLAMRAAM and ESSM missiles, which it is based on. IOC of 2012 is possible considering that these are all proven components. Air *NGB(next generation bomber): ~$350-$400 million export, assuming use of the FB-22 concept as a basis. First flight in 2016, planned service in 2018. *AC-27J: ~$125 million based on unit price estimate. IOC in 2014-5. Replaces AC-130. *CH-53K Super Stallion: ~$70 million *Pwnager: ~Fuggedah boud it (Est service date in 3 years, give or take a few millenia) Naval *Gerald R. Ford CVN: VERY rough estimate of $7-7.5 billion. 1st to enter service in 2015, followed by 2019 and 2023. *America LHA: $2.4 billion Munitions *SM-3 Block IIB: $15+ million *SM-3 Block IIA: $15 million, *SM-3 Block IB: $13 million *PAC-3 MSE: $5 million (rough estimate *RIM-116C RAM Block II: $0.8-1 million *JAGM ATGM: $250-300,000 *GBU-53 SDB II: $200,000 RUSSIAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT This is a collection of items Russia is currently offering, could offer, and may be able to provide in the next 10 years. It is by no means complete, but most of what you might want should be in here. Units marked with an asterisk () are multinational products that may need approval from other partners as well. Ground Units Tanks and other armored units *T-14 Armata: $3.7-6.5 million *T-90A 'Vladimir' MBT: $4.15 million *T-90S MBT: $3.9 million *BMPT Tank Support Fighting Vehicle: $3 million *BMP-3M IFV: ~$3.5-4 million *BMP-3 IFV: $3.2 million for basic unit *BMD-4 ACV: ~$4.5 million *BMD-3 ACV: $3.5 million *2S25 Sprut-D: $4.5 million *BTR-90M IFV: ~$2 million *BTR-90 IFV: ~$1.5 million *BTR-82A IFV: ~$1.4 million *BTR-80A IFV: ~$1.2 million *BRDM-3 Recce: ~$1.2 million *BTR-T APC: $700,000 on Russian-supplied T-55 *BTR-80 APC: $400,000 *GAZ-2975 'Tigr' HMMMV: $100,000 *GAZ-3937 'Vodnik' HMMAV: ~$130,000,000 Upgrades to existing tanks and armored units *BTR-T APC: $400,000 as an upgrade of existing stocks, $700,000 if you don’t have any T-55s to upgrade *BMPT Tank Support Fighting Vehicle: $1.4 million as an upgrade to existing T-72 stocks *T-55M5: $700,000 as an upgrade of existing stocks. This modernization kit adds convex explosive reactive armour "Kontakt-5" panels around turret front, armour panel on glacis plate, a longer hull, a new style fire control equipment with stabilized TVK-3 and TKN-1SM sights for the gunner and commander, an improved V-55U engine (or V-46-5M) and a main gun stabilization system. The original 100 mm D-10T2S gun is maintained *T-55M6: $1.8 million as an upgrade of existing stocks ($2.4 million with options). A more radical upgrade with longer chassis with 6 road wheels each side, a 690 hp V-46-5M diesel engine and with the complete turret with automatic loader and 2A46M 125mm main gun of the T-72BM. Also the protection was increased to T-80U level. Optionally the tank can be equipped with the 1A40-1 fire control system with ATGM system 9K120 "Svir" (as T-72B) or with the 1A42 and 9K119 "Refleks" systems (as T-80U). *T-72BM: $800,000 as an upgrade of existing stocks. This adds a new 125mm gun, 1,000 hp diesel, a thermal gunners site, new camouflage, and Relikt ERA (which is supposed to be twice as effective as Kontakt-5) *BMP-1P: $600,000 as an upgrade of existing stocks. Adds a 9P13M Konkurs launcher on an exposed pintle. *BMP-1PG: $350,000 as an upgrade of existing stocks. Adds an AGS-17 auto grenade launcher. *BMP-1MS: $920,000 as an upgrade of existing stocks. Adds a new turret with 2 2A42 30mm autocannons, 1 Kornet launcher and 1 PKTM coax machine gun. *BMP-2M: $960,000 as an upgrade of existing stocks. Adds an additional AG-30 grenade launcher, 2+2 launchers for ATGM 'Kornet', and new day/night sights as found on the BMD-4. *BMD-4 ACV: $1+ million upgrading from BMD-3 to BMD-4. Artillery, rockets and missiles *TOS-1 Buratino 220mm MRL: $10 million *BM-30 300mm MRL: $12.1 million *2S19 'MSTA-S' 152mm SPH: $2.25 million *2S19M1-155 155mm SPH: $2.5+ million. Export version of the 2S19M1 'MSTA-S', fitted with an L/52 gun with a range of 40+ km *2A65/MZ-146-1 152mm towed howitzer: $800,000 *2S31 120mm SP Gun/Mortar: $1 million *2S23 120mm SP Gun/Mortar: ~$750,000 *9K720 Iskander: $120 million per battery (6 launch vehicles, 24 missiles, command and support vehicles) *Missile systems *S-400 (SA-21): $400 million per fire unit (8 launchers, 112 missiles, command and support vehicles) *S-300PMU-2 - (SA-20B): $200 million per fire unit (6 launchers, 48 missiles, command and support vehicles) *S-300PMU-1 - (SA-20A): $160 million per fire unit (6 launchers, 48 missiles, command and support vehicles) *Buk-M1-2 (SA-17): ~$120 million per battalion with 6 TELARs, 6 transloaders, & 36 missiles *Tor-M1 (SA-15): $25 million *Pantsir-S1: $16+ million *Bastion-P Coastal Defense Battery: $150 million for radar, control center, 6 launchers, & 36 missiles – Aircraft Fighters (multirole, air superiority, strike) *Su-35BM: $80+ million *Su-27SKM: $50+ million *Su-30MK series: $60-70 million *Su-33: ~$60-70 million *Su-34: ~$60-65 million *MiG-35: $55-60 million *MiG-29K: ~$50-55 million *MiG-29M: ~$50+ million *MiG-29SMT: $45+ million Helicopters and ground attack aircraft *Ka-52: ~$40-50 million *Ka-50N: ~$35-45 million *Mi-28: ~$35-40 million *Mi-35: $16+ million *Ka-60/64: $12 million *Mi-17/Mi-8: $9 million *Ka-27: $12 million - *Mi-38: $15-16 million *Mi-26M: $18 million *Su-25T: $35 million *Su-25TM/Su-39/Su-25SM: $40+ million Transports, tankers, AEW&C aircraft and trainers *A-50 AEW&C: ~$250-300 million as upgrade of existing Il-76, +$30 million for Il-76 aircraft *Il-78M Tanker: $35 million *Il-76MF: $50 million *Il-76MD-90: $40+ million *An-124-102: $195 million *An-124-200: $160 million *An-124-100M: $150 million *Tu-214: $40+ million *Il-112V: $20 million *Sukhoi Superjet 100: $30 million *Yak-130: $15 million UAVs *Yakolev Pchela UAV: $22 million per system (mobile ground control station, technological truck, loader/transporter, 10 Pchela with expendables) *ZALA 421-12 UAV: $340,000 *ZALA 421-06 helicopter UAV: $380,000 *ZALA 421-8 micro UAV: $172,000 per system (2 UAV, portable ground station, 2 spare power supply, backpack) *Dozor 600 UAV: $4 million per system (mobile ground control station/truck, 6 UAVs) Aircraft Upgrades *MiG-21-93: $4.5 million as an upgrade of existing stocks. Adds a new radar (MiG-29 class), upgraded avionics, improved cockpit egonomy, and the capability to fire Vympel R-27 (NATO: AA-10 'Alamo') and Vympel R-77 (NATO: AA-12 'Adder') missiles, along with airframe life extension. *MiG-21-97: $5.5 million as an upgrade of existing stocks. Includes the MiG-21-93 package, plus the Klimov RD-33 engine. Evaluations place this in the F-16 class. *MiG-23-98: $6 million as an upgrade of existing stocks. Adds a new radar, new self-defense suite, new avionics, improved cockpit ergonomy, helmet-mounted sight, and the capability to fire Vympel R-27 (NATO: AA-10 'Alamo') and Vympel R-77 (NATO: AA-12 'Adder') missiles, along with airframe life extension. *MiG-29SMT: $21 million as an upgrade of existing stocks. *Su-27SM2: $37 million as an upgrade of existing stocks. Avionics and weapons upgrades to Su-35 class, plus the Salyut AL-31F-M1 engine. *MiG-31BM: $7 million as an upgrade of existing stocks. Avionics upgrade, HOTAS, cockpit update, upgrade to the NIIP Zaslon radar. Adds ability to use R-77/RVV-AE (AA-12 ‘Adder’) missiles, and the full range of air-to-ground weapons. Price based on 2007 contract to upgrade Kazakh MiG-31s *Su-30MKIB Super 30: $12 million as an upgrade to existing Su-30MKI. Adds the Zhuk ASE AESA radar, modernizes the onboard computers and ECM to Su-35 standards, adds the ability to use the BrahMos missile. *Su-25SM: $15+ million as an upgrade of existing stocks - (rough estimate) Naval Units Submarines *Borei Nuclear Submarine: $1.4 billion+ *Graney Nuclear Submarine: $1 billion+ *Akula II Nuclear Submarine: $800+ millon *Amur 1650 Submarine: $450 million *Amur 950 Submarine: ~$400 million *Improved Kilo (636) Submarine: ~$350 million Surface warships *Sovremenny I/II Destroyer (956EM): $800+ million *Gorshkov Frigate: $400 million *Krivak III Frigate: $400 million *Gepard Frigate: $150-200 million, depending on variant *Tigr Corvette: ~$150+ million - *Stergushchy Corvette: $150 million *Tarantul Missile Corvette: $65+ million *Molniya Missile Corvette: $60+ million *Buyan Corvette: $60 million *Ivan Gren landing ship: $45 million *Zubr class heavy LCAC: $79 million Munitions *R-77 RVV-SD (AA-12): ~$800,000 *R-77 RVV-AE (AA-12): $600,000 *R-73M2 (AA-11): ~$300-350,000 *R-73M1 (AA-11): ~$250-300,000 *P800 Yakhont: - $2.5-3 million *Kh-31AM: ~$1.5 million *Kh-31PM: ~$1.3 million *Igla-S (SA-24) MANPADS: ~$1.6-1.8 million for 1 launcher and 10 missiles *Igla (SA-18) MANPADS: $1.4 million for 1 launcher and 10 missiles *Kornet-E (AT-14) ATGM: $875,000 for 1 launcher and 10 missiles *Metis-M (AT-13) ATGM: ~$500,000 for 1 launcher & 10 missiles FUTURE SYSTEMS Ground: *T-95 MBT: $5.2 million *S-500: $450 million Air: *PAK-FA: Russia claims $80 million, Insiders say easily $100-120+, maybe even as high as $135 million. I’ll assume that the higher ones are export price, though even that very well may not be. First flight in 2010, and based on delays, we’re probably looking at service in 2014-2016. *Il-214: $40 million rough estimate. Joint venture with India, IOC expected around 2016. *MiG Skat UCAV: $30 million individual, $90-100 million system Naval: *Admiral Grigorovich class frigate: Around $580 million FRENCH MILITARY EQUIPMENT This is a collection of items France is currently offering, could offer, and may be able to provide in the next 10 years. It is by no means complete, but most of what you might want should be in here. Units marked with an asterisk are multinational products that may need approval from other partners as well. Most notably, all Eurocopter and many surface warships will fall under this category. CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *Leclerc MBT: ~$17 million - (based on inflation from sale of 388 + support to UAE in 1993 for $3.62 billion - figures vary from $3.4 to $4 billion, but this appears most accurate and amounts to an average of $9.33 million per tank 15 years ago. More recent reports put a unit production cost of $8.5 million) *ERC-90 Sagaie-2: $2 million – *VAB APC: ~$700,000 *VBR APC: ~$400,000 *VCR-2 APC: $650,000 *VCR TT2 APC: $625,000 *VCR APC (basic 6x6): $600,000 *VCR APC (basic 4x4): $550,000 *Buffalo APC: $400,000 *TPP 501 APC: $400,000 *AML-90 Armored Car: ~$700,000 *VBL Armored Car: ~$300,000 *SAMP/T Battery: ~$400-450 million for radar, command systems, 6 launchers, & 96 Aster 30 missiles - *Roland: $8-10 million for launch vehicle & 20 Roland 3 missiles *AU-F1 155mm SPH (aka GCT): $6.5 million *CAESAR 155mm SPH: ~$5.5 million *TRF1 155mm Towed: ~$2 million Aircraft *Rafale M: possibly $155 million or $120 million, *Rafale B/C: $150 million $139 million possibly $131 million *Mirage 2000: -$40 million to upgrade to 2000-9 *A330 MRTT: $300+ million – *A310 MRTT: $50 million to upgrade existing aircraft *Tiger: $40-50 million depending on variant *EC 725 Cougar: $53.7 million *NH90 NFH: $52+ million *NH90 TTH: $40+ million *AS 532 Cougar: $27-35 million *EC 635: $21 million w/ munitions *EC 175 (Z-15): ~$20 million *AS 565 Panther: $15 million *AS 550/555 Fennec: $9-10 million *EC 145 (UH-72A): $7.5-8.5 million *EC 135: $6 million *EC 120B Colibri: $1.4 million *Harfang UAV System: ~$60 million for 3 aircraft & 2 ground *Patroller UAV System: ~$23 million per system (2016) Naval Units Highly variable by nature. Best determined according to specific requirements on a case-by-case basis. Designs offered by France include: *Marlin Submarine: ~$600 million *Scorpène Submarine: $400-550 million, depending on options *Horizon Frigate: $1.1+ billion *FREDA AAW Frigate: $800 million *FREMM Multirole Frigate: $575-750 million *La Fayette Multirole Frigate: ~$500 million *Gowind Corvette: $270-300 million *Combattante CL78 Corvette: $175-250 million *Combattante BR70 Corvette: $150-200 million *Combattante CL65 Corvette: $100-150 million *Combattante BR42 Missile Boat: $40-60 million *Vigilante 1400 CL79 OPV: ~$40-45 million *Vigilante 700 CL65 OPV: ~$30-35 million *Vigilante 400 CL54 Patrol Vessel: ~$20-25 million *Vigilante 200 BR42 Patrol Vessel: ~$15 million *Interceptor DV33 Patrol Craft: ~$5-15 million, depending on options *Interceptor DV15 Patrol Craft: ~$1-2 million *Mistral LPD/LPH: $475-525 million *-$500-550 million with upgraded point defense *PAAMS AAW System: ~$425-450 million Munitions *MM.40 Block 3 Exocet: $3.5-4 million *SM.39 Exocet: $4.5-5 million *AS.39 Exocet: $3.5-4 million *SCALP Naval cruise missile: ~$5 million – *SCALP-EG cruise missile: $1.8 million *AS-30L Missile: ~$125-150,000 *Mica AIM: $1.5 million *Aster 30 Block 1 SAM: ~$2.5-3 million *Aster 30 SAM : ~$2.5 million *Aster 15 SAM: $1.25 million *Roland SAM: $170,000 for Roland 2, $200,000 for Roland 3, $150,000 for RM-5 *Eryx ATGM: $900,000 for launcher & 6 missiles *Milan ADT/ER: $800,000 for 1 launcher upgrade and 10 missiles *-$0.9-1 million for new launcher and 10 missiles *Milan 2T ATGM: $30,000 *AASM PM bomb guidance kit: $160,000 *AASM DTT bomb guidance kit: $120,000 *Belouga BLG 66 cluster bomb: $65-70,000 *Durandal anti-runway bomb: $32,000 *A244-S 21" Torpedo: $3.5-4 million *Black Shark 21" Torpedo: $3.5-4 million *MU90 Impact 12.75" Torpedo: $1-1.2 million FUTURE SYSTEMS Ground *VBCI: ~$5.5 million based on French contract at 2.34 million euro each *EBRC: ~$3 million based on this admittedly questionable data, more likely $7-10 million. Air *Improved Rafale: $135-170 million, depending on price for basic unit. *A400M: ~$180-200+ million export *nEUROn UCAV System: ~$125-140 million for 2 aircraft & 1 ground station *Tolarion UAV System: ~$100-110 million for 4 aircraft & 2 ground stations based on other units. Naval *PABMS: ~$475-500 million based on original PAAMS system cost. This is an ABM-capable system that incorporates improved radar & fire control of with the Aster 30 Block 2missile *Barracuda class submarine: $1.9 billion per submarine Munitions *Aster 30 Block 2 ABM: ~$4-5 million based on Aster 30 cost & contemporaries. Longer ranged with improved guidance and warhead compared to Aster 30 to engage 1000-3000 km class ballistic missiles. GERMAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *Leopard 2A7+: ~$19 million export *Leopard 2E: $12 million+ for co-production *Leopard 2A6M: estimate of $16-18 million *Leopard 2HEL: $14 million co-production *Puma IFV: $10.5 million *TH 495 IFV: $3 million *Wiesel 2: $2-3 million depending on variant *Dingo 2 MPV: $1.5 million *Boxer MRAV: $5-6 million *Condor APC: $500,000 *TM 170 APC: $650,000 *TPP 501 APC: $400,000 *Fennek Scout Car: $1.75 million *LeFlaSys Air Defense System: $20 million per 4-launcher system, $2.6 million to modify an HMMWV or APC *MANTIS 35mm Fixed AA System: $90 million for 2 radars, 6 guns, & control station (plus ammo) *Roland: $8-10 million for launch vehicle & 20 Roland 3 missiles *Wildcat SPAAG: $10 million all-weather, $5 million fair/day, $6 & $3 respectively million for attaching the turret to other vehicles *PzH 2000 155mm SPH: $8 million *AGM 155mm Turret: ~$3.5-4.5 million *Kodiak CEV: $8.5 million *M3 Amphibious Rig: ~$5-6 million Aircraft *Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche 3A: $150 million *A330 MRTT: $300+ million *A310 MRTT: $50 million to upgrade existing aircraft *KZO UAV: $100 million per system *Tiger: $40-50 million depending on variant *EC 725 Cougar: $53.7 million *NH90 NFH: $52+ million *NH90 TTH: $40+ million *AS 532 Cougar: $27-35 million depending on variant *EC 635: $21 million w/ munitions *AS 565 Panther: $15 million *AS 550/555 Fennec: $9-10 million *EC 145 (UH-72A): $7.5-8.5 million *EC 135/635: $6 million *EC 120B Colibri: $1.4 million *KZO UAV System: ~$50 million for 10 aircraft & 2 ground stations *Luna UAV System: ~$16-20 million for 10 aircraft & 2 ground stations *Aladin UAV System: ~$500-600,000 Naval Units *Dolphin AIP Submarine: $650 million *Type 212A Submarine: ~$600 million *Type 214 Submarine: ~$500-600 million *F124 Sachsen FFG: $920 million *F125 Frigate: $700-800 million *MEKO A200 Frigate: ~$400 million *K130 Braunschweig Corvette: $300 million *Guardian OPV: $45-50 million *Berlin AOR: $450 million Munitions *Taurus Cruise Missile: $3 million *IRIS-T: $750,000 *Roland Missile: $170,000 for Roland 2, $200,000 for Roland 3, $150,000 for RM-5 *Barracuda 21" Torpedo: ~$5 million *DM2A4 21" Torpedo: $3.5-4 million *DM2A3 21" Torpedo: $3-3.5 million FUTURE SYSTEMS Air Barracuda UCAV System: ~$110-125 million based on similar, but larger, nEUROn. Naval K131 Corvette: Rough estimate of ~$250-400 million. IDAS SAM: $1 million per missile. It’s an IRIS-T quad pack that fits in and is fired from a submarine torpedo tube. Planned deliveries starting 2009, IOC in 2014. UK MILITARY EQUIPMENT Ground Units *The Challenger 2E ~$18 million unit cost *Vickers Mk.3M: $8-9 million *Desert Warrior IFV: $4 million *ILAV Badger: $550,000 *Saxon APC: $400,000 *Panther CLV: $700,000 *FLAADS(L) SAM: $25 million for launch vehicle & 24 CAAM missiles *Jernas/Rapier Mk.2 SAM: ~$145 million for radar, 5 launchers, & 80 missiles *AS90 Braveheart: ~$7-8 million) *FV430 Mk.3 Bulldog: ~$2.7 million to upgrade from FV430 *MWMIK Jackal 2: $521,000 *MWMIK Coyote TSV-L: $727,000 *Land Rover Snatch PPV: $100,000 *Land Rover Wolf WMIK: $100,000 *Force Protection Ocelot LPPV: $1.45 million Aircraft *Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche 3A: $150 million *Hawk 200: $35-45 million, depending on variant (This is a light fighter/attack version, NOT a trainer) *Hawk 128: $35-$40 million *Hawk 132: $25 million *AW101 Merlin: $45-65 million, depending on variant *AW139: $14 million *AW149: $35 million *Lynx Wildcat: $45 million *Super Lynx: $35 million *Raytheon Sentinel: $1.5 billion for system of 5 aircraft + 8 ground stations. ~$300 million for aircraft + ground station Naval Units *Type 45 Daring Destroyer: $1.6 billion *Albion LPD: $385 million *Khareef OPV: $225 million *Clyde OPV: $50 million *Wave Class Oiler: $190 million *PAAMS AAW System: ~$425-450 million *Goalkeeper CIWS: ~$25 million Munitions *Meteor BVRAAM: $2-3 million export *AIM-132 ASRAAM: $900,000+ *CAAM Missile: $0.9-1 million *Starstreak SAM/b: ~$3-3.5 million for 3-round launcher & 10 missiles *SCALP Naval cruise missile: ~$5 million *SCALP-EG cruise missile: $1.8 million *Sea Skua Antiship Missile: ~$750-800,000 *Brimstone DM ATGM: ~$550-600,000 *Brimstone ATGM: ~$500,000 *Stingray Mod 1 12.75" Torpedo: ~$1.2-1.5 million FUTURE SYSTEMS Ground: *FRES: $4.5 million Naval: *Queen Elizabeth Carrier: $3-3.2 billion *Type 26 Frigate: $650-750 million *PABMS: ~$475-500 million based on original PAAMS system cost. This is an ABM-capable system that incorporates improved radar & fire control of with the Aster 30 Block 2missile. UKRAINE MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *T-84 Oplot-M: $4.6+ million *T-84-120 Yatagan: $4.5 million *T-84U: $3.8 million *T-64BM "Bulat": $866,000 as a T-64 upgrade *T-55AGM: ~$1.5-2 million as T-55/62/Type 59 upgrade *BTR-4: $1.7 million *BTR-3U: $1.3 million *BTR-94: $1.4 million Aircraft *An-124-102: $195 million *An-124-200: $160 million *An-124-100M: $150 million *An-74: $20 million *Mil Mi-8MSB1: $30+ million for export *Mil Mi-2MSB2: $9+ million for export Aircraft upgrades *Su-25M1/Su-25UBM1: $10-15+ million as an upgrade of Su-25. *Mil Mi-2MSB2: $4+ million to upgrade Mil Mi-2. *Mil Mi-8MSB1: $10+ million to upgrade Mil Mi-8. FUTURE SYSTEMS Air *An-70: $80+ million based on wiki estimate and new financial situation. Could enter production by 2011. ITALIAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *Ariete 2 MBT: $16-18 million *Freccia IFV: $8 million *Dardo IFV: $8 million *Iveco SuperAV:$3 million *Puma 4x4: $400,000 *Puma 6x6: $600,000 *Centauro B1: $3 million *LMV: $450-500,000 *SAMP/T Battery: ~$400-450 million for radar, command systems, 6 launchers, & 96 Aster 30 missiles *Spada 2000 SAM Battery: $60 million for radar, control, 4 launchers, & 48 missiles Aircraft *ATR-42MP: $46 million *C-27J: $35 million *M-346 Light Attack: $35 million *M-346 Trainer: $30 million *MB-339CM: $17.5 million *T129 ATAK: $60 million *AW129: $55 million *AW129I: $45 million *NH90 NFH: $52+ million *NH90 TTH: $40+ million *AW109 Power: $10.5 million *Falco UAV: ~$50 million for 5 aircraft & 2 ground stations Naval Units *Cavour Carrier: $2 billion *Horizon Frigate: $1.1+ billion *FREDA AAW Frigate: $800 million *FREMM Multirole Frigate$500-750 million, depending on options *MITO MCM: $115 million *PAAMS AAW System: ~$425-450 million Munitions *Aster 30 Block 1 SAM: ~$2.5-3 million *Aster 30 SAM : ~$2.5 million *Aster 15 SAM: $1.25 million *A244-S 21" Torpedo: $3-4 million *Black Shark 21" Torpedo: $3.5-4 million *MU90 Impact 12.75" Torpedo: $1-1.2 million ISRAELI MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *Merkava IV MBT: $16 million *Namer IFV: ~$9-10 million *Namer APC: ~$8 million *Wolf APC: $200-250,000 *Atmos 2000 155mm SPH: $4.5-5 million *Atmos 155mm/39 SPH: $4-4.5 million *Arrow II ABM Battery: $250 million for 1 radar, 1 control station, 1 C3I center, 6 6-round launchers, & 36 missiles *Barak II/8 SAM Battery: $150 million for 1 radar, 1 control station, 4 8-round launchers, & 64 missiles *Spyder-MR SAM Battery: $65-70 million for radar, command unit, 4 8-round launchers, 64 missiles *Spyder-SR SAM Battery: $35-40 million for radar, command unit, 4 quad launchers, 32 *Jumper Missile System: ~$8 million with 3 full missile loads *Green Pine Radar (part of Arrow 2 system): $107.5 million *Arrow 3 ABM Battery: $400 million for 1 radar, 1 control staion, 1 C3I center, 6 6-round launchers, & 36 missiles based on Arrow 2 costs and likely escalations with new radar and more expensive missiles. IOC likely 2013-2014. Aircraft *Il-76 Phalcon AEW: $475-500 million *G550 Phalcon AEW: $325 million *EL/M-2083 Aerostat radar: $75 million *Heron UAV: $60 million for 4 aircraft & 2 ground stations *-$5 million for individual aircraft *I-View UAV: $55 million for 4 aircraft & 2 ground stations *Searcher UAV: $20 million per system *Hermes 450 UAV: $10 million for 3 aircraft & 1 ground station *Skylark II LE UAV System: ~$6-7 million for 3 aircraft & ground control *Skylark II UAV System: ~$4-5 million for 3 aircraft and ground control *Orbiter UAV System: $525,000 for 3 aircraft & ground control *Skylark I LE UAV System: $400-500,000 for 3 aircraft & ground control *Skylark I UAV System: ~$300-350,000 for 3 aircraft & ground control *Micro-B UAV System: $100,000 for 3 aircraft & ground control *Skylite B UAV: $50,000 for aircraft & control *Phalcon Radome System: $425 million + cost of aircraft Naval Units *Super Dvora Mk.3 Patrol Boat: $5 million *Super Dvora Mk.2 Patrol Boat: $1.6 million *Barak Air Defense System: $35 million, excluding Munitions *Derby AAM: $1.2 million *Python 5 AAM: ~$500,000 *Barak II/8 SAM: ~$1-1.2 million *Barak SAM: $425,000 *Popeye I cruise missile: $2.5 million *Gabriel V Antiship Missile: - ~$2.5-3 million *Gabriel IV Antiship Missile: - ~$2 million - *Gabriel III Antiship Missile: - ~$1.8-2 million *Gabriel II Antiship Missile: - $1.2 million *Nimrod ATGM: ~$150-200,000 *Spike NLOS ATGM: ~$300-400,000 - Spike-ER ATGM: $1.45 million for 1 launcher & 5 missiles *Spike-LR ATGM: $1.65 million for 1 launcher & 10 missiles *Spike-MR ATGM: $600,000 for 1 launcher & 8 missiles *LAHAT ATGM: ~$50-60,000 *SPICE (Israeli JADM): ~$55-70,000 Upgrades *Harrier avionics upgrade (AV-8B/Sea Harrier): $7 million *MiG-21-2000 (MiG-21): $5.5 million *Sabra Mk.III MBT (M60A1/A3): $4.5 million *Namer APC/IFV (Merkava 1/2 MBT): $2.5 million *Achzarit IFV (30mm RWS): $1.2 million rebuild of T-54/55 *Achzarit APC (T-55): $750,000 *Bazelet APC (M113): $500,000 *Tank Thermal Imaging System (T-72, probably good for most tanks): $140,000 *Mini-Samson (most ground vehicles & small naval vessels): $110,000 *155mm rebuild of M46 field gun: $325,000 Munitions *Arrow 3 ABM: ~$4-5 million CHINESE MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *Type 99 MBT: ~$4.5 million *Type 90-IIM (Al Khalid) MBT: ~$4 million *Type 96 MBT: ~$3 million *ZBD2000 MBT: ~$2.5-3 million *ZBD2000 IFV: ~$2.5 million *Type 97 IFV: ~$2-2.5 million *WZ501 IFV: ~$700,000 *WZ551 APC: ~$400,000 *Type 95 SPAAG: ~$4 million *WS-1B 302mm MRL: ~$10-12 million *PHL-03 300mm MRL: ~$7-9 million *Type 90 122mm MRL: ~$1-2 million *PLZ-05 155mm SPH: ~$5.5-6 million *PLZ-45 155mm SPH: $5 million *SH-1 155mm SPH: ~$3-3.5 million *PLL-01 155mm TH: ~$1.5-2 million *Type 89 122mm SPH: ~$3.5 million *SH-2 122mm SPH: ~$1.5-2 million *PLL-05 120mm SPG/M: ~$650,000 *HQ-9 (FD-2000) LR-SAM: ~$150-180 million for fire unit with 1 search/tracking radar, 1 tracking radar, 6 launchers, & 48 missiles *FT-2000 LR-SAM: ~$130-160 million for fire unit with 1 search/tracking radar, 1 tracking radar, 6 launchers, & 48 missiles *KS-1A MR-SAM: ~$45-50 million for radar, 4 launchers, & 24 missiles *LS-II ADS SR-SAM: ~$30 million for radar, 4 launchers, 16 DK-12 & 16 DK-9 missiles *Type 90 35mm AA: ~$7-8 million for 2 guns & radar Aircraft *J-10A: $45 million *JF-17 Block II: $30-35 million *JF-17: $25-30 million *F-7NI: $15 million *F-7BG: $10 million *KJ-2000 AEW: ~$160-180 million *ZDK-03 AEW: ~$80-100 million *KJ-200 AEW: ~$80-100 million *L-15 Trainer: $14-15 million *FTC-2000 (JL-9): $14-15 million *K-8E: ~$4.5-5 million *K-8: ~$3.5-4 million *WZ-10: ~$35 million *Z-15C: ~$35-40 million *Z-15 (EC 175): ~$20 million *WZ-19: ~$25-35 million *WZ-9: ~$20-25 million *Z-9D: ~$20-25 million *Z-9C: ~$15-20 million *Z-9B: ~$10-12 million Naval Units *Type 041 Submarine: ~$250-300 million *Type 039G Submarine: ~$200-250 million *Type 051C DDG: ~$800 million *Type 052C DDG: $800 million *Type 052B DD: $450 million, including Russian SAM system *Type 054A FF: $275 million *Type 053H3 FF: $160-195 million *Type 022 Houbei FAC: ~$100-125 million *Type 071 LPD: $165 million *Pattani OPV: $50 million *Yuyi LCAC: ~$25 million Munitions *PL-12 MRAAM: ~$250-300,000 *PL-9C SRAAM: ~$150,000 *FN-6 SAM: ~$75-90,000 *QW-2 SAM: ~$75-90,000 *HJ-10 IIR/MMW: ~$200,000 *LJ-7 ATGM: ~$80,000 *HJ-10 ATGM: ~$75,000 *AKD-10 AGM: ~$60,000 *HJ-9 ATGM: ~$60,000 *HJ-8 ATGM: ~$500,000 for 1 launcher & 8 missiles ________________________________________ FUTURE SYSTEMS Ground *Type 07 IFV/APC/SPH: ~$2.5-3.5 million. New AFV series. Aircraft *J-20: ~$125 million *J-10B: ~$50-55 million. *Y-9: ~$40 million Naval *Type 052D Destroyer: $500-900+ million, possibly past the $1 billion mark. Munitions *PL-21: ~$750,000 SPANISH MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *LT-105 Light Tank: ~$10 million – (based on Pizarro price) *ASCOD/Pizarro IFV: $7.5 million – (based on Spanish procurement *BMR-600 APC: $500,000 – Aircraft *Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche 3A: $125 million *A330 MRTT: $300+ million – *A310 MRTT: $50 million to upgrade existing aircraft *CN-235-300M Maritime Patrol: $60 million *C-295: $27 million *CN-235: $25 million Naval Units *Juan Carlos 1 LHD/Carrier ~$700 million *S-80 Submarine: $600 million *Scorpène Submarine: $400-550 million, depending on options *Alvaro de Bazan FFG: $950+ million *BAM OPV: $120 million *Galicia LPD: $260 million *Cantabria Replenishment Ship: $300 million TURKISH MILITARY EQUIPMENT Ground Units *Otokar Yavuz APC: $2.7-3.2 million *ACV-300 AIFV: $2.75 million *Tulpar IFV: $3.60 million *Ejder 6x6 $2.50 million *Arma $2.70 million *Pars 8x8: $4 million *Pars 6x6: $3 million *Otokar Kaya MRAP: $500,000 *Otokar Cobra APC: $300,000 *Otokar Akrep APC: $200,000 *TOROS 230/260mm MRL: ~$12-14 million including ammunition *T-155 Firtina 155mm SPH: - $5.75 million *T-155 Pantir 155mm TH: $2.6 million) *ATILGAN SAM: ~$13 million new, ~$12 million upgrade of existing APC, both including 20 Stinger missiles *-$8 & $7 million for new and upgrade without missiles, respectively *ZIPKIN SAM: ~$8 million new, ~$7.5 million upgrade of existing vehicle, both including 8 Stinger missiles *-$6 & $5.5 million for new and upgrade without missiles, respectively Aircraft *Hurkus Trainer: ~$12 million *Anka-B UCAV: ~$60-70 million for 3 aircraft & 1 ground station *Anka-A UAV: ~$35-45 million for 3 aircraft & 1 ground station *Bayraktar UAV System: ~$300,000 for 3 aircraft & ground control Naval Units *F-100 Frigate: ~$400-450 million *Milgem Corvette: $250 million *Dost OPV: $115 million Munitions *UMTAS ATGM: $300-400,000 *Cirit 70mm guided rocket: ~$40-50,000 *HGK (Turkish JADM): ~$55-70,000 FUTURE SYSTEMS Ground *Altay MBT: ~$15 million Naval *TF-2000 FFG: $550-900 million, depending on configuration. $900 million is for an SPY-1D vessel with a large missile complement, while the lower $550 million is possible with an SPY-1F and lighter armament (48 or so combined SM-2 and ESSM), or with a domestic AAW suite and slightly higher armament. Munitions *AKYA 21" Torpedo: ~$3.5-4 million estimate *Atmaca Antiship Missile - ~$3-4 million SOUTH KOREAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *K2 Black Panther MBT: ~$15-17 million *K21 IFV: $5.5-6 million+ *K200 IFV: $2.5-3 million *K9 155mm SPH: $10 million for 1 gun & 1 RSV *-$6 million for gun only *Chunma (K-SAM Pegasus): ~$15-18 million *K30 Biho SPAAG: ~$10 million *4x4 Barracuda Multi-Purpose APC: $ 450,000 - $700,000 (depends on configurations) Aircraft *FA-50 Golden Eagle: ~$40-45 million *TA-50 Golden Eagle: ~$35 million *T-50 Golden Eagle: ~$30-35 million *KT-1 Trainer: $10 million *KAI Surion: $20 million Naval Units *King Segjong the Great DDG (KDX-III): ~$1.2-1.4 billion *Chungmugong Yi Sun-shin DDG (KDX-II): ~$650-750 million Ulsan FF: $120 million *Gumdoksuri Missile Boat: $100 million *Dokdo LPH: $330 million *Makassar LPD: $40 million Munitions *Hyunmoo III Cruise Missile: ~$4-5 million, depending on variant *Hae Sung I Antiship Missile: ~$3.5-4 million *Shingung (KP-SAM): ~$1.8 million for 1 launcher & 10 missiles *Hong Sang Eo (Red Shark) ASROC: $2-2.5 million *Chung Sang Eo (Blue Shark) 324mm Torpedo: $0.9-1 million *Baek Sang Eo (White Shark) 480mm Torpedo: $800-900,000 FUTURE SYSTEMS Ground *Cheolmae II M-SAM: $250-$300 million per battery *Samsung Techwin MPV: $2.5-5 million per unit. *Doosan Infracore Black Fox: $2.5-5 million per unit. *Rotem KW1 Scorpion: $2.5-5 million per unit. Naval *KDX-IIA DDG: ~$800-900 million. This is a basic KDX-II that incorporates a full AEGIS suite, and will be used as an alternative to the more expensive KDX-III type. *FFX: $250-500+ million, depending on sensor & weapon options. These are a modular frigate design with a number of potential options that will appear in at least three variants. One possible inclusion is the SPY-1K radar, which is the main reason for the large range. I would expect the patrol version to be $250-300 million, ASW to be $280-350 million, and an air defense version to be $400-500 million. * INDIAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT Another up-and-comer, India has been working extensively with Russia and Israel to develop its infrastructure and technology capabilities to the point that it can operate a self-sustaining defense industry. It still has quite a ways to go, but a number of interesting designs have appeared, and further down the line, it could also become a major arms exporter. CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *Arjun MBT: ~$10 million *T-72 Ajeya MK2: ~$1 million as a T-72 upgrade. *Improved Pinaka MRL: ~$7-8 million *Pinaka 214mm MRL: $2 million, ~$5-6 million including ammunition *Barak II/8 Battery: $150-160 million for 1 radar, 1 control station, 4 8-round launchers, & 64 missiles - Akash SAM Battery: $30-35 million for radar, 4 launch units, and 24 missiles *BrahMos Battery: $900 million for 2 command posts, 5 launchers, & 67 missiles Aircraft Tejas Navy: $65 million HAL Tejas: $45 million DRDO AEW&CS: ~$180-220 million Il-214: $20-25 million HJT-36 Trainer: ~$10-11 million Dhruv: $8-9 million Nishant UAV System: $18 million for 4 aircraft & ground control Lakshya Target Drone: - $10 million Naval Units *Vikrant CV: $1-1.1 billion *Kolkata DDG: $825 million *Shivalik FFG: $650 million *Brahmaputra FFG: $150 million *Kamorta ASW Corvette: $100 million *Kora Missile Corvette: $60 million *Saryu OPV: $110 million *Car Nicobar Patrol Vessel: $12 million *Shardul LST: $100 million Munitions *Astra BVRAAM: $0.7-1 million *Barak II/8 SAM: $1-1.2 million *Akash SAM: ~$900,000 *BrahMos SSCM: $8 million *Nirbhay Cruise Missile: ~$4-5 million *Nag ATGM: $200-250,000 FUTURE SYSTEMS Land *Arjun Mk.II: ~$20 million based on Indian estimates putting it twice as high as the Arjun. Air *FGFA: ~$120-150 million based on PAK-FA estimates. Naval *Project 71A (Vishaal) CV: $1.5-1.6 billion based on estimates compared to the QE, possibly more if they decide to add more features. This is going to be about 35-40% larger than the Vikrant (~60,000 tons) and have steam catapults, which by themsevles add a few hundred million to the cost. *Project 15B DDG: $1.2 billion+ based on below and project funding level. This is a stealthier vessel based on the Kolkata hull, but with more advanced sensor and weapon systems. *Project 17A FFG: $875-900 million based on Indian estimates. This will be much like the 15B in that it's a much more advanced vessel that uses the same hull of its predecessor (the Shivalik). *Project 28A ASW Corvette: $120+ million based on the Kamorta costs. A follow-on to the Kamorta ASW corvette, same as above, but without any major changes to armament or sensors that I can see. SOUTH AFRICAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *Rooikat 105: $1.6-2 million *Rooikat 76: $1.5-1.8 million *RG41 IFV: ~$2-2.5 million *RG-35 APC: $1.5-2 million *iKlwa APC: $150,000 upgrade of Ratel, ~$1.4-1.6 million new build *RG-33L APC: $1.2 million *RG-33 APC: $0.8-1 million *RG-31 APC: $700,000 *RG-32 APC: $500,000 *Mamba APC: $350,000 *Bateleur 127mm MLRS: ~$700,000 *G6-52ER 155mm SPH: $6-7 million *T6-52 155mm Turret: $3.5+ million, excluding chassis *T5-2000 155mm SPH: $4.5-5.5 million *T5 155mm SPH: $4-4.5 million *G5-2000 155mm: $3.5-4 million *G5 Mk.III 155mm: ~$3 million *T7 105mm Turret: ~$2.5-3 million, excluding chassis *G7 Efec 105mm SPH: ~$4.5-5 million *G7 LEO 105mm: ~$2-2.5 million Aircraft *CSH-2 Rooivalk: $40-45 million *Bateleur UAV System: ~$45-50 million for 4 aircraft & 2 ground stations Naval *Umkhonto-R VLS: $35 million for FCS & 8 cells *Umkhonto-IR VLS: $30 million for FCS & 8 cells Munitions *R-Darter AAM: $1 million *A-Darter AAM: $0.5-0.7 million *Land-Based Umkhonto Battery: ~$40-50 million for FCS, 4 quad launchers, 32 missiles; depending on missile types *Umkhonto II-R: ~$1 million *Umkhonto II-IR: ~$600,000 *Mokopa MMW ATGM: $300-350,000 *Mokopa IIR ATGM: $250-300,000 *Mokopa SAL ATGM: $150-200,000 *Ingwe System: ~$750,000 for 1 launcher & 10 missiles *Ingwe ATGM: ~$50-60,000 *Raptor II Glide Bomb: ~$400-500,000 *Raptor I Glide Bomb: ~$300-350,000 ________________________________________ FUTURE SYSTEMS Ground *G7 AMLAGC 105mm: ~$2.5-3.5 million. An improved G7 with its own version of the V-LAP ammunition and a weight reduction to allow easier transport via helicopter. SWEDISH MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *CV90120 Light Tank: ~$8-10 million *CV90 series IFV: $5.5-6 million *BvS10 Mk.II: $2.5 million *Archer 155mm SPH: $6+ million Aircraft *Gripen NG: ~$120-150 million *JAS-39C/D: $70 million *Saab 2000 Erieye AEW: $120 million *Saab 340 Erieye AEW: $100 million *Skeldar V-200 UAV System: ~$20 million Naval Units *Gotland Class SS: $365 million *Visby Corvette: $200 million base, including RBS-15 Mk2 and MASS decoys *-additional $30 million for SR-SAM option *-additional $28 million for full climate control option *-additional $32 million for HYDRA ASW suite option *-additional $10 million for Upgrade to RBS-15 Mk3 missiles *CB90: $2-3 million Munitions *Taurus Cruise Missile: $3 million *RBS-15 Mk3 Antiship Missile: $3.5-4 million *RBS-15 Mk2 Antiship Missile: $2.5-3 million *Taurus Cruise Missile: $2.5 million *RBS-70 Bolide SAM: $2 million for 1 launcher & 12 missiles *RBS-70 Mk.2 SAM: $1.6 million for 1 launcher & 12 missiles FUTURE SYSTEMS Naval *A26 Class SS: At least $400 million, probably more. OTHER EUROPEAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT AUSTRIA *Pandur II: $4.3-$6 million *ASCOD/Ulan IFV: $7.5 million *Camcopter S-100 UAV System: $2.25 million for 2 aircraft & ground support BULGARIA *BMP-23D: $2.5+ million *Armstechno NITI UAV: $400,000 CROATIA *M-95 Degman: ~$8-9 million *M-84D: ~$7-7.5 million new, ~$1.5-2 million upgrade of M-84 *M-84A4 Snajper: ~$6 million CZECH REPUBLIC *T-72M4 CZ: $900,000+ as an upgrade of existing T-72s. Adds new ERA armour for protection from the HEAT and APFSDS round, additional armour array around turret with flat-face frontal aspect, MB smoke grenade dischargers on each side of turret. Also has a new Galileo Avionica TURMS-T computerized FCS, power pack was equipped with Perkins CV12-1000 740 kW/1,000 hp water-cooled diesel engine and an Allison XTG-411-6 automatic transmission. *RM-70/85M MRL: $5+ million new-build; $850,000+ as an upgrade of existing stocks. Modernised RM-70 with new fire control and navigation equipment, can use a new type of rocket with a range of 36 km. *Aero L-159 Alca: $20 million DENMARK *Ivar Huitfeldt FFG: ~$650-700 million -~$500 million for a multipurpose variant *Ivar Huitfeldt Frigate: $325 million *Absalon CSS/Frigate: ~$250+ million *Knod Rasmussen OPV: $50 million FINLAND *Patria AMV: ~$3-5 million, depending on variant and options *-AMV-AMOS 120mm SPM: ~$5 million *GH-52 APU: ~$2 million *Hamina FAC: $100 million NETHERLANDS *Boxer MRAV: $5-6 million *De Zeven Provincien FFG: $550 million *Zuiderkruis JSS: $500 million *Johann de Witt LPD (enlarged Rotterdam): $375 million *Rotterdam LPD: $260 million *Sigma Frigate 10514: $220+ million *Sigma Corvette 9813: $170-250 million, depending on options *Holland Class OPV: $175 million POLAND *AMZ Dzik: ~$300,000 - *KTO Rosomak: ~$3-5 million *Anders IFV: ~$6-8 million *Anders Light Tank: ~$8 million *PT-91M: $8 million *WR-40 Langusta 122mm MRL: ~$6-7 million with ammunition *AHS Krab 155mm SPH: ~$6-7 million *PZA Loara: ~$8 million *ZSU-23-4MP Biala upgrade: ~$4 million *Grom SAM: ~$1 million for 1 launcher & 6 missiles *W-3PL Gluszec: $10.5 million *PZL W-3 Sokol: $8.5 million *PZL SW-4 Puszczyk: $2-2.2 million *PZL M28: $4 million NORWAY *NSM Coastal Defense Battery: $130 million for radar, command, 8 launchers & 16 missiles *Bold Eagle UAV System: $50 million for 5 aircraft & ground station *Fridtjof Nansen FFG: $560 million *Skjold: $135 million, $150 million with NSM *Naval Strike Missile: $4.5-5 million *Joint Strike Missile (air-launched NSM): $4.5-5 million *Rb 12 Penguin Mk.3 Antiship Missile: ~$2-2.5 million ROMANIA *TAB Saur 1/2 APC: ~$2.5 million *MLI-84M: $1.61 million to upgrade from MLI-84 *TR-85: $1.5-$2 million; no longer in production *TR-85M1: ~$1 million to upgrade from TR-85. * LAROM MRL: ~$5-$6 million per unit + ammunition *APRA-40 MRL: ~$4.5-$5 million inc. resupply truck + ammunition *CA-95 SPAA: ~$6-7 million SERBIA *M-84AS: ~$2.5-3 million upgrade of M-84 - (estimate based on M-84D and T-90 similarity) *M-96 Orkan II 262mm MRL: ~$5 million, including ammunition - (rough estimate based on platform and rocket load) *Lazar BVT: $500,000 - (based on CSJ estimates) *Lazar SHORAD: $7-8 million sensors only, $12 million radar-equipped - (based on CSJ estimates) *Nora B-52: $2 million SLOVAKIA *T-72M1A: $900,000+ as an upgrade of existing T-72s. Adds new armour, fire detection and suppression system, improved transmission, improved hull floor protection, laser Detection Warning System, modified electrical harness, PNK-72 driver's night sight, SGS-72A commanders stabilized passive sight, gunner's sight with a large head with two section door, S12U diesel engine, Slovenian EFCS3-72A fire control system and MB smoke grenade dischargers. *155mm SpGH ZUZANA SPH: $2.5 million *RM-70 Modular MRL: $900,000 as an upgrade of existing stocks SWITZERLAND *MOWAG Piranha III: ~$2.1 million *MOWAG Eagle: $846,000 *PC-21 Trainer: $20 million *MANTIS Fixed AA System: $90 million for 2 radars, 6 guns, & control station *Skyshield AA System: $17 million for radar & 2 guns - *MDG-351 "Millenium Gun" CIWS: ~$8 million OTHER ASIAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT AUSTRALIA: *Bushmaster IMV: $1.3 million *ASLAV: ~$2.5 million *Armidale class patrol boat: $28.5 million *Canberra class landing helicopter dock: $1.5 billion NEW ZEALAND: *Canterbury MRV: $160 million *Protector OPV: $70 million *Protector IPV: $28 million PAKISTAN *Al-Khalid MBT (Type 90-IIM): $4.5 million *Al-Zarrar MBT: $1.6 million new, $1 million upgrade of Type 59 *Hamza IFV: ~$2-2.5 million *Sa'ad APC: ~$400-500,000 *Talha APC: ~$300-350,000 *Mohafiz APC/ISV: ~$200,000 *KRL-21 122mm MRL: ~$2.5-3 million for launcher & ammunition *Vector UAV System: ~$750,000 for 4 aircraft, GCS, & support *Shadow MkI UAV System: ~$500,000 for 4 aircraft, GCS, & support *Vision MkII UAV System: ~$250,000 for 4 aircraft, GCS, & support *Vision MkI UAV System: ~$120,000 for 4 aircraft, GCS, & support *Hawk Mk.V UAV System: ~$150,000 for 4 aircraft, GCS, & support *Hornet UAV System: ~$100,000 for 4 aircraft, GCS, & support *Border Eagle Mk.II UAV System: $75,000 for 4 aircraft, GCS, & support *Firefly Mini-UAV System: $5000 for 4 rockets, case, datalink, GCS *Babur Cruise Missile Unit: ~$25-30 million for launcher & 8 missiles *Anza III SAM: ~$1.5-1.8 million for launcher & 10 missiles *Abdali-I SRBM: ~$6 million for launcher & 5 missiles *Hatf-IB SRBM: ~$4 million for launcher & 10 missiles *Babur Cruise Missile: ~$3-3.5 million *Ra'ad Cruise Missile: ~$3 million *H-4 MUPSOW Glide Bomb: ~$350-400,000 *H-2 MUPSOW Glide Bomb: ~$250-300,000 REPUBLIC OF CHINA (TAIWAN) *CM-32 IFV: ~$6-8 million *CM-21 APC: ~$600,000 *TK-3 SAM Battery: ~$250-300 million *TK-2 SAM Battery: ~$200-250 million *Antelope 40mm AA/SAM Battery: ~$22 million for radar, fire control, 4 guns, 16 missiles *Thunderbolt-2000 117/180/227mm MRL: ~$15 million for launcher & ammunition *Kung Feng VI 117mm MRL: ~$6 million for launcher & ammunition *Kung Feng IV 117mm MRL: ~$5 million for launcher & ammunition - *F-CK-1 C/D Hsiang Sheng: ~$45-50 million, $7 million upgrade of A/B model *F-CK-1 A/B Ching-kuo: ~$40-45 million *AT-3B Light Attack: ~$30-35 million *AT-3A Trainer: ~$25-30 million *Kuang Hua VI Missile Boat: ~$50-70 million *TC-2 AAM: ~$700,000 *TC-2A AAM: ~$650-750,000 *TC-1 AAM: ~$400-600,000 *HF-3 Antiship Missile: ~$4-5 million *HF-2E Cruise Missile: ~$3-3.5 million *HF-2 Antiship Missile: ~$2.5-3 million *Wan Chien Cluster Bomb: ~$500-600,000 INDONESIA *Panser Anoa APC 6x6: $1-2 million *LPD Makassar class: $50 million *SSV: $45 million *Kelewang 1 (trimaran): $9.5 million *KCR 60 (fast missile boat): $10.5 million SINGAPORE *Bionix II IFV: $5.5-6 million *Terrex ICV: $2.7-3.2 million *Bronco ATTC: $2.4 million *Primus 155mm SPH: ~$5-6 million *SLWH Pegasus 155mm: ~$4-5 million *FH-2000 155mm: ~$4-5 million *Endurance LST: $150 million *M113A2 Ultra Mechanized Igla IFU upgrade: ~$5 million, excluding missiles *M113A2 Ultra Mechanized Igla WFU upgrade: ~$4 million, excluding missiles *M113A2 Ultra IFV upgrade: ~$1 million *Skyblade IV UAV System: ~$7-10 million *Skyblade III UAV System: ~$500,000 OTHER AFRICAN & AMERICAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT ARGENTINA *TAM Light Tank: ~$3-4 million *Patagon Light Tank: ~$2-2.5 million *VCTP IFV: ~$2-2.5 million *VCLC 350/160mm MRL: ~$6-7 million, including ammunition *SAPBA 127mm MRL: ~$5 million, including ammunition *Pampero 105mm MRL: ~$4 million, including ammunition *L45 CALA 30 155mm FH: ~$600,000 *VCTM 120mm SPM: ~$2-2.5 million *AS-25K Antiship Missile: ~$200,000 BRAZIL: *VBTP-MR APC Family: $2.5-3.5 million, depending on variant *Astros II MRL: $13.5 million EMB-314 Super Tucano: $12 million *KC-390: $70 million *MAA-2 (A-Darter): $0.6-0.7 million *MAA-1B AAM: $500,000 *MAR-1 ARM: $1.5-1.6 million *MAN-1 Antiship Missile: ~$2.8-3.2 million *AVMT-300 (for ASTROS): $1.5 million *MSS-1.2 ATGM: ~$0.9-1.2 million for launcher & 10 missiles *FOG-MPM Missile (standalone or ASTROS): $75,000 CANADA *Aeryon Scout UAV: $50,000 for aircraft & ground control *Orca Patrol Vessel: $12.5 million Eryx ATGM: $900,000 for launcher & 6 missiles *JSS: $1.2-1.4 billion based on project estimates. Large (25,000+ tons) multirole replenishment/amphibious support vessel EGYPT *M60E MBT: ~$4 million upgrade of M60 *RO-120 Mk.III MBT: ~$3-3.5 million upgrade of T-62 *Ramses II MBT: ~$2.5-3 million upgrade of T-54 *T-55E Mk.II: ~$2.5-3 million upgrade of T-55 *EIFV: ~$2.5-3 million upgrade of M113, $3-3.5 million new *Sakr-80 325mm MRL: ~$4-5 million for launcher ammunition *Sakr-40 122mm MRL: ~$4-5 million for launcher & ammunition *Sakr-30 122mm MRL: ~$3.2-4 million for launcher & ammunition *Sakr-21 122mm MRL: ~$2.3-3 million for launcher & ammunition *SPH-122mm: ~$0.75-1 million upgrade of MBT or SPH chassis *Sinai-23 SPAAG Battery: ~$18 million for 1 radar & control unit & 4 gun units, including 32 Stinger missiles *-$16 million for upgrade of existing M113s *Nile-23 SPAAG Battery: ~$17 million for 1 radar & control unit & 4 gun units, including 48 Sakr Eye missiles *-$15 million for upgrade of existing M113s *Sakr Eye SAM: ~$1.2 million for 1 launcher & 10 missiles JAPANESE MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET (POTENTIALLY): Ground Units *Type 10 MBT: ~$18-20 million *Type 90 MBT: ~$15-16 million *Type 89 IFV: ~$7.5-8.5 million *Type 96 APC: ~$5 million *Komatsu LAV: ~$500,000 *Type 03 Chu-SAM Battery: ~$160-175 million for radar, fire control, 6 launchers, and 72 missiles *Type 81 SAM-1C Fire Unit: - ~$14 million for radar, support, 2 launchers, & 16 missiles *Type 93 SAM System: ~$11-12 million Type 88 SSM-1 Battery: ~$125 million for radar, fire control, 4 launchers, and 24 missiles *Type 96 ATGM Battery: ~$35 million for control, 4 launchers, and 120 missiles *Type 99 155mm SPH: ~$15-16 million with ressuply vehicle, $8.5-9.5 million gun only Aircraft *F-2: $100+ million *OH-1 Ninja: ~$40-45 million *T-7: ~$15 million Naval *Hyuga CVH (offically DDH): $1-1.1 billion *Atago DDG: $1.4-1.5 billion *Takanami DDG: $650-700 million *Hayabusa Missile Boat: ~$50-60 million *Soryu SS: ~$650-700 million *Oyashio SS: ~$600 million *Osumi LPH (officially LST): ~$250-300 million Munitions *Type 99 AAM-4: ~$1.2 million *Type 04 AAM-5: ~$0.8 million *Type 90 AAM-3: ~$0.4-0.5 million *Type 91 Kai SAM: ~$2.75 million for launcher & 10 missiles *Type 93 ASM-2 Antiship Missile: ~$4-5 million *Type 80 ASM-1 Antiship Missile: ~$3.5-4 million *Type 90 SSM-1B Antiship Missile: ~$3.5-4 million *Type 88 SSM-1 Antiship Missile: ~$3.5-4 million *Type 96 ATGM: ~$200,000 *Type 01 LMAT ATGM: ~$1.6-1.8 million for 1 launcher & 10 missiles *Type 87 Chu-MAT ATGM: ~$1-1.1 million for 1 launcher & 10 missiles *Type 79 Jyu-MAT ATGM: ~$0.9-1 million for 1 launcher & 10 missiles *Type 89 21" Torpedo: ~$5-5.5 million ________________________________________ FUTURE SYSTEMS Ground *MCV: ~$8-10 million, depending on design specifics. This is a program for a <26-tonne, 105mm armed "Mobile Combat Vehicle" *Type 81 SAM-1D Fire Unit: ~$16 million. Aircraft *F-3: Likely name for an aircraft that Japan is working towards since it can't get the F-22. It will be developed based on technology tested in the ATD-X, which itself won't fly until 2014. That means that the F-3 will likely not see service until something like 2025, and will probably have costs on par with the F-22 - $200-250 million. *P-1: ~$250-275 million based on cost estimates and P-8 MMA costs. Has some commonality with C-2 and also shares sensors and electronics with the P-8, and will have an airliner developed from it to boot (instead of the other way around). IOC stated as being 2012, but might be delayed a year or two. *C-2: ~$130-150 million based on unit cost. Twin-engine jet transport similar in capability to the A400M as originally planned. *AH-2: ~$60-70 million, including munitions. Naval *Future CVL (officially DDH): ~$1.4-1.7 billion. A new aviation "destroyer" that's about 33% larger than the existing Hyuga class. Will be capable of handling F-35B and MV-22 aircraft. Construction to begin in 2011 which suggests the first unit will enter service in the 2016-2017 time frame. *Akizuki DDG: ~$750-850 million based on wiki & Janes. Direct follow-on to the Takanami class geared toward ASW but with significant AAW capability. Munitions *Type 07 VL-ASROC: ~$1.5-2 million. I don't know much about this, but looks like a standard VLASROC not unlike Korean or US weapons. *Shin Chu-MAT: ~$1.2-1.8 million for 1 launcher & 10 missiles. Replacement for Type 87 Chu-MAT laser-guided missile. The lower cost assumes it'll be a laser-guided or SACLOS missile like its predecessor, while the higher end is for a fire-and-forget weapon. IRANIAN MILITARY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY ON THE MARKET: Ground Units *Zulfiqar 3 MBT: ~$4 million *Type 72Z/Safir-74 MBT: ~$1 million upgrade of T-54/55 (T-72Z) or Type 59 (Safir) *Tosan Light Tank: ~$1.5 million *BMT-2 Cobra IFV: ~$1 million *Boragh IFV: ~$750,000 *Mersad SAM Battery: $25-30 million for radars, 4 launchers, & 24 missiles *Shahin 2 SAM Battery: $20-25 million for radars, 4 launchers, & 24 missiles *Fajr-5 333mm MRL: ~$5 million for launcher & ammunition *Fajr-3 240mm MRL: ~$4 million for launcher & ammunition *Raad-2 155mm SPH: ~$1.5 million *Raad-1 122mm SPH: ~$1.25 million *Samavat 35mm AA: ~$5 million *Mesbah 1 23mm AA: ~$5 million Aircraft *Shafaq Trainer/Attack: ~$15-20 million *Saeqeh Fighter: ~$15-20 million *Azarakhsh Fighter: ~$12-15 million *Tazarv Trainer: ~$3-5 million *Shahed 285 Attack Helicopter: ~$8-10 million *Shahed 278 Helicopter: ~$5-6 million *Shabaviz 2061 Helicopter: ~$4 million - (based on Bell 206) *Shabaviz 275 Helicopter : ~$3 million - (based on Bell 205) *Karrar UCAV System: ~$18-25 million for 4 aircraft, munitions, & ground control - (rough estimate) *Ababil UAV System: ~$10-15 million for 4 aircraft & ground control Naval Units *Qaaem SSK: ~$200-250 million *Nahang SSM: ~$100 million *Ghadir SSM: ~$18 million *Moudge (aka Mowj) FFL: ~$100-150 million *Sina Missile Boat: ~$50-75 million Munitions *SM-1 SAM: ~$400,000 *Shahin SAM: ~$300,000 *Misagh-2 SAM: ~$1.2-1.4 million for launcher & 10 missiles *Fateh-110 SRBM: ~$3-4 million for launcher & 4 missiles *Noor Antiship Missile: ~$2 million *Naasr-1 Antiship Missile: ~$1.5-2 million *Kowsar Antiship Missile: ~$0.75-1 million *Toophan 5 ATGM: ~$500,000 for launcher & 10 missiles *I-RAAD ATGM: ~$300-400,000 for launcher & 10 missiles *GBU-67 Qadr Glide Bomb: ~$50,000 *Qased Guided Bomb: ~$40,000 *Hoot 21" Supercavitating Torpedo: ~$3-4 millionevert Category:Glock Category:Military Category:Gloctrine